All Alone With You
by Dendy2398
Summary: Sedikit cerita masa lalu dari seorang wanita ... Curacao fic ...


**Disclaimer** :  
Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho  
 **Warning** :  
AU + AR (maybe), Standard warning applied, sedikit crossover dengan fandom lain  
Terinspirasi dari lagu ending Psycho-Pass berjudul sama

* * *

Pada suatu siang Conan, Ai, dan grup Detektif Cilik sedang berkumpul bersama di rumah Professor Agasa. Seperti biasa, Profesor berniat menunjukkan penemuan barunya.

Conan dan Ai hanya melihatnya dengan malas, sementara Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko sepertinya tertarik dengan penemuan Agasa.

"Kali ini kau membuat apa, Profesor?" tanya Ayumi.

"Hahaha ... inilah ..." kata Profesor Agasa agak mendramatisir.

"Pengukir buah otomatis ..." sambung Professor.

"Apa bedanya ini dengan pengukir buah yang pernah kau ciptakan itu Professor?" tanya Ai.

"Sebenarnya sih ... sama," jawaban yang membuat semua anak di situ sweatdrop sementara sang Profesor hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aduh ... lalu kenapa kau panggil kita ke sini, Profesor?" tanya Conan, agak protes sebenarnya.

"Aku lagi tidak punya ide untuk penemuanku jadi aku mengundang kalian ke sini," ucap Profesor tertawa garing sambil berharap dengan berbincang bersama anak-anak Detektif Cilik sebuah ide brilian bisa muncul.  
Beberapa saat kemudian, ada seseorang yang membunyikan bel pintu. Profesor Agasa bergegas membukakan pintu dan kembali ke tempat anak-anak sambil membawa sebuah kardus.

"Apa itu Profesor?" kali ini Mitsuhiko yang bertanya.

"Entahlah, tadi seorang pengantar paket memberikannya kepadaku. Ia lalu pergi dengan terburu-buru dan berulang kali menunduk meminta maaf karena keterlambatan pengiriman," jelas Prof. Agasa.

Conan mengamati kardus yang dipegang Profesor dengan saksama. Tidak ada nama pengirim yang tertera. Nama penerima juga tidak tertera. Bentuk kardusnya juga agak tipis, tidak terlalu besar.

 _'Mungkin isinya cuma barang elektronik,'_ pikir Conan.

"Coba buka saja, Profesor," kata Conan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. buka saja, Profesor,"

Profesor pun membuka kardus tersebut yang isinya adalah sebuah video player. Terdapat tulisan 'Future Video Player' di bagian casingnya dan ada selembar kertas yang terjatuh ketika Profesor membuka kardus itu.

"Eh, kertas apa ini?" ucap Genta sambil memungut kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

"Inilah Future Video Player. Sebuah alat yang bisa membuat sebuah video dari suatu kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu atau masa lampau dengan mudah. Anda cukup memegang sebuah DVD yang sudah tersedia dan memikirkan apa yang ingin anda ketahui. Setelah itu, DVD akan bersinar dan tinggal dimasukkan ke dalam player. Selamat mencoba,"

Setelah mendengar itu, Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko menatap video player dengan antusias.

"Wah, bisa kita coba. Emm, ... tapi kejadian apa ya?" pikir Mitsuhiko.

Genta dan Ayumi juga memikirkan hal itu.

Conan yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dalam hati.

 _'Oi, oi ... apa mereka akan tertipu dengan trik murahan seperti itu?'_ batin Conan dalam hati.

"Ah ... aku tahu," Ayumi tiba-tiba berseru. Ia segera mengambil DVD yang ada di dalam kardus dan mulai memikirkan hal yang ingin diketahuinya.

Selang beberapa detik, DVD yang dipegang Ayumi tersebut benar-benar bersinar. Semua orang yang berada di situ takjub melihat hal itu.

"Nah sekarang kita coba lihat videonya ya," ucap Ayumi.

Profesor Agasa lalu menyiapkan video player tersebut di ruang tamu. Setelah selesai, DVD lalu dimasukkan ke dalam video player dan dimulailah sesi menonton oleh anggota Detektif Cilik, Conan, Ai, dan Profesor.

~oOo~

Seorang gadis kecil berlari menembus hujan dengan hanya bermodalkan tas sekolah yang melindungi bagian kepalanya. Ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya menemukan tempat berteduh di bawah emperan toko makanan yang sudah tutup.

Gadis tersebut berhenti sejenak sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Berusaha mencari kehangatan di tengah rasa dingin yang sangat kentara. Seragam sekolah yang ia pakai pun sudah hampir basah semua karena air hujan. Gadis itu menghela nafas ringan.

'Sepertinya aku masih harus menunggu lama,' batinnya sambil melihat hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya.

~oOo~

"Aku pulang ..." seru si gadis ketika memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana tempat ia tinggal.

"Selamat datang, Kaoru. Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" balas Ibu dari gadis yang bernama Kaoru itu.

Kaoru Anstice ...

Seorang siswi sekolah menengah biasa. Ia tinggal bersama ibunya yang berkerja sebagai desainer pakaian. Sementara sang ayah sudah lama meninggal sejak Kaoru masih bayi.

"Um, maaf Bu. Aku tadi menunggu sampai hujannya agak reda baru kemudian pulang," jawab Kaoru.

"Ya sudah. Mandi dulu dan ganti pakaian agar nanti tidak masuk angin. Setelah itu, kita makan malam bersama," kata Ibu Kaoru.

"Baik bu,"

~oOo~

-Ketika makan malam-

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Kaoru? Ada sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Ibu Kaoru dengan cukup antusias.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya."ucap Kaoru singkat. Ia kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya. Sang Ibu hanya menatap prihatin ke arah Kaoru.  
Ia tahu meskipun baginya Kaoru hanyalah anak biasa, tapi tidak bagi kebanyakan orang. Kaoru mengalami 'kelainan' mata yang langka yaitu heterochromia. Warna rambutnya juga tergolong tidak biasa, putih keperakan.

Kedua hal itu membuat Kaoru sering dijauhi dan diejek. Ibu Kaoru mengetahuinya sejak Kaoru masih duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Banyak anak yang sering mengganggunya seusai pulang sekolah. Sudah beberapa kali, sang ibu menasehati atau kadang mengusir anak-anak itu tapi tidak mempan. Kejadian tersebut selalu berulang sampai Kaoru lulus SD.

"Bu ... Ibu ..."Suara Kaoru membuyarkan lamunan dari sang Ibu.

"Eh ... Ada apa Kaoru?" Ibu Kaoru agak tersentak sampai

"Ibu tadi melamun ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Ibu hanya teringat masa lalu saja,"ucap Ibu Kaoru. Ia mendapati Kaoru masih menatapnya sebentar. Kaoru baru mengalihkan perhatiannya selang beberapa detik.

 _'Maafkan Ibu ya, Kaoru. Ibu sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membantumu. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ibu lakukan hanyalah selalu berharap agar kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan,'_ batin Ibu Kaoru.

~oOo~

Keesokan harinya ...

Kaoru berjalan di koridor sekolah barunya dengan langkah tak bersemangat. Sejak masuk tadi, sudah banyak orang yang membicarakan dirinya.

"Lihat cewek aneh itu,"

"Apakah dia penyihir? Rambutnya bisa warna putih seperti itu ... Hahaha,"

"Tapi matanya indah ..."

Kurang lebih seperti itulah mereka memandangnya. Walaupun Kaoru sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi tersebut, tapi tetap saja ia merasa risih. Suara-suara itu begitu mengganggunya …  
Sementara itu, kondisi di kelasnya tak jauh beda. Namun, Kaoru masih bisa bernapas lega karena orang-orang di kelasnya lebih cenderung cuek. Yah, setidaknya dia punya tempat yang tenang.

~oOo~

Hari demi hari berlalu, Kaoru mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolahnya. Tak banyak perkembangan bagus soal interaksi sosialnya. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha, Kaoru tahu ada hal yang membuat orang agak enggan berbicara dengannya. Mereka tidak ingin menjadi target ejekan sama seperti dirinya.

Kaoru tidak bisa menyalahkan anggapan itu karena semuanya memang benar. Sebagian besar orang yang mulai akrab dengan Kaoru juga akan menjadi target ejekan.

 _'Lalu kenapa tidak laporkan saja ke guru?'_ Salah satu pertanyaan yang sering terlontar dari beberapa orang yang kasihan pada Kaoru. Ia hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman kecut. Kaoru sudah mencoba cara itu, bahkan ia juga sudah melawan setiap bentuk hinaan yang dirasa keterlauan. Tapi itu semua hanya sementara efeknya ...

Hilang satu, muncul yang lain ... Begitulah prinsipnya.

Hingga akhirnya, Kaoru sampai di satu titik dimana ia berhenti berusaha. Ia sudah lelah dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Sama seperti air yang mengalir ...

~oOo~

Namun, hal yang tidak terduga kadang muncul di tengah perjalanan. Kaoru juga mengalaminya ...

Hari itu, ketika Kaoru sedang sibuk mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa, ada seorang guru yang mencarinya. Kaoru pun menemui guru itu.

"Ada apa pak?" tanya Kaoru.

"Kaoru ... Ibumu mengalami kecelakaan," jawab guru tersebut yang membuat Kaoru langsung merasa lemas. Tanpa Kaoru sadari, ia langsung bertanya tentang alamat rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat. Setelah mendapatkan info tersebut, Kaoru bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar sekolah. Ia harus melihat keadaan ibunya segera. Perjalanan dari sekolah Kaoru ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit.

Sesampainya di sana, Kaoru menanyakan ruangan ibunya kepada resepsionis. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah menemukannya. Namun, pemandangan di dalam ruangan tersebut benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan harapan. Kaoru melihat sendiri tubuh ibunya yang baru makan ditutup kain oleh 2 orang suster dan seorang dokter yang sepertinya mau keluar ruangan.

"Anda keluarga dari pasien?" Tanya dokter tersebut pada Kaoru.

"Iya … " jawab Kaoru lemah.

"Maaf kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi … " Kaoru hanya diam di tempat mendengarkan perkataan dokter yang benar - benar tidak ingin didengarkannya.

Sang dokter yang melihat Kaoru pun memberi isyarat kepada kedua suster untuk memberi waktu kepada Kaoru.

Setelah dokter dan suster keluar, Kaoru pun mendekati tubuh ibunya yang sudah terbujur kaku, memandangi wajah damainya untuk terakhir kali. Kaoru menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun. Ia membiarkan air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya, meluapkan kesedihan karena kehilangan seseorang yang selalu peduli padanya.

Pemakaman Ibu Kaoru dilakukan pada hari berikutnya dengan hanya dihadiri sedikit pelayat. Satu per satu orang pergi setelah acara selesai, menyisakan Kaoru sendirian.

' _Maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku belum bisa membahagiakan ibu sampai saat ini …'_ sesal Kaoru dalam hati.

~oOo~

Kehidupan Kaoru yang berat dimulai setelah itu …

Ia harus mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari dan juga biaya sekolahnya. Perlu perjuangan berkeliling kota beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya Kaoru menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai, sebagai pelayan di salah satu rumah makan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian …

Malam itu, Kaoru pulang dari tempat kerjanya dengan berjalan kaki. Suhu udara cukup dingin, membuat ia harus mengenakan baju lengan panjang dan sarung tangan. Kaoru melewati gang sepi dan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang terlihat mabuk.

"Wah … wah, wah. Sepertinya aku beruntung hari ini. Dapat bertemu wanita cantik sepertimu," kata pria itu sambil berusaha menghadang Kaoru yang mau lewat.

"Bisakah kau minggir … " Kaoru berusaha melewati pria itu namun tidak bisa. Tangannya ditahan oleh pria itu.

"Eits ... kenapa buru-buru? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" ucap pria itu sambil mendorong Kaoru hingga terjatuh.

"Ugh ... " Kaoru mengerang kesakitan saat punggungnya menghantam aspal jalan.

"Aku suka suaramu, wanita cantik. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bermain denganmu." kata si pria sambil mengambil posisi di atas Kaoru. Ia menahan kedua tangan Kaoru dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya berusaha membuka kancing baju yang dipakai Kaoru.

Kaoru berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari kepungan pria yang mabuk itu. Kesempatan datang ketika si pria mengendurkan genggamannya pada tangan Kaoru. Dengan segera, ia memanfaatkan itu untuk memukul pipi pria mabuk itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pria itu kaget dan reflek memegang pipinya yang terkena pukulan Kaoru. Terdapat sedikit darah yang mengalir di sana.

"Wanita sialan!" Umpat pria itu sambil mengejar Kaoru yang sudah melarikan diri.

~oOo~

Kaoru berlari melewati gang-gang sempit di depannya. Sesekali kepalanya menegok ke belakang untuk melihat si pria mabuk tadi. Hingga akhirnya sampailah Kaoru di tepian jalan raya yang ramai. Ia berniat berhenti sebentar untuk melihat apakah ada kendaraan yang lewat. Namun, niat itu diurungkan karena pria yang mengejarnya tadi sudah semakin dekat.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, wanita sialan!" geram pria itu.

Dengan modal nekat, Kaoru tetap berlari menyeberangi jalan raya itu tanpa melihat apakah ada kendaraan yang lewat. Ia berhasil sampai di ujung jalan dengan selamat. Namun, keberhasilannya tidak diikuti oleh pria tadi. Si pria yang mengejar Kaoru tertabrak truk yang melaju kencang saat ia sudah sampai di tengah jalan. Kejadian itu disaksikan sendiri oleh Kaoru dari kejauhan.

Seketika rasa panik dan takut menghinggapi dirinya.

'Bagaimana kalau dia mati? Bagaimana kalau aku dituduh sebagai pelakunya?' Pikiran Kaoru jadi kacau karena hal itu. Ia pun langsung menjauh dari tempat itu dan tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya.

"Hmm ... kemampuannya bagus juga. Refleknya mungkin bisa dilatih lagi," gumam wanita itu sambil mengikuti kemana Kaoru pergi.

~oOo~

Setibanya di rumah, Kaoru menutup dan menguci pintu maupun jendela. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi untuk saat ini.

Ketika Kaoru sedang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, pintu rumah diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Apa ada orang di sini?" tanya sebuah suara yang Kaoru yakini adalah seorang wanita.

Ia menengok sedikit melalui jendela untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ia dapat melihat wanita berpostur tinggi layaknya seorang model sedang berdiri di depan pintunya.

 _'Apakah ia polisi?'_ pikir Kaoru

"Bukalah. Aku bukan seorang polisi. Aku hanya ingin menawarimu sebuah pekerjaan," jelas wanita itu seperti mengetahui kekhawatiran yang dialami oleh Kaoru.

Kaoru masih diam di depan gagang pintu. Ia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan wanita itu.

"Jika kau tidak membukanya, aku akan melaporkan tindakanmu di jalan raya tadi kepada polisi. Aku sudah melihat semuanya ..." kata wanita itu lagi.

Oke sekarang Kaoru tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus membukakan pintunya.

"Aku mohon jangan laporkan polisi." kata Kaoru begitu ia membukakan pintunya.

Sang wanita tadi tersenyum misterius.

"Ah ... akhirnya dibuka juga. Tenang aku tidak akan melaporkannya asal kau mau menerima tawaranku." kata wanita itu.

"Tawaran?"

"Pekerjaan ... Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi?" ucap wanita itu agak kesal.

"Maaf ... aku tadi tidak terlalu mendengarkan," balas Kaoru.

"Sudah. Cepat kemasi barang-barang yang kau perlukan. Kita bicarakan soal ini di perjalanan," jelas wanita itu.

Kaoru pun hanya bisa menuruti kemauan wanita yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita itu tidak boleh membocorkan rahasianya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kaoru yang sudah siap, pergi bersama wanita itu dengan menggunakan mobil Sedan hitam.

"Kau pasti bingung dengan semua ini, tapi percayalah semua akan aku jelaskan jika Boss sudah menyetujuimu sebagai anggota." ucap wanita itu ketika mobil sudah menjauh dari rumah Kaoru.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kaoru tanpa sempat dicegah.

"Namaku Vermouth," jawab wanita itu singkat.

~oOo~

Layar monitor di ruang Profesor Agasa berubah menjadi biru. Menandakan video yang mereka tonton sudah selesai.

Genta dan Mitsuhiko menunjukkan respon bingung sedangkan Ayumi agak sedikit sedih. Conan, Ai, dan Professor menunjukkan respon kaget. Hal itu tidak mengherankan karena dalam video itu ada Vermouth.

Bel rumah Agasa kembali berbunyi, dan untuk sekarang pengantar barang yang tadi bertemu Professor langsung masuk rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf mengganggu. Huh ... huh ... Barang itu salah saya kirim. Seharusnya untuk rumah Keluarga Nobi." jelas orang itu dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Oh ya. Itu barangnya. Maaf karena kami tadi sudah membuka kardusnya dan mencoba barangnya juga." ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata pengantar itu sambil memasukkan kembali player beserta DVD tadi ke dalam kardus. Setelah selesai, ia pun pamit.

Conan yang masih penasaran dengan keinginan dari Ayumi tadi pun bertanya.

"Apa yang tadi kamu harapkan, Ayumi?" tanya Conan di saat ia dan Ayumi sudah agak menjauh dari posisi Genta, Mitsuhiko dan yang lainnya.

"Conan-kun, tadi aku sempat teringat dengan kakak yang pernah kita temui dulu di Aquarium Touto jadi aku berharap ... aku dapat mengenal identitas dari kakak itu lebih jauh ..." jelas Ayumi.

Conan menatap Ayumi dengan prihatin.

"Sekarang, aku lega karena sudah mengetahui sedikit tentangnya. Ternyata dia punya masa lalu yang menyedihkan ya?" lanjut Ayumi.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Ayumi. Aku yakin dia sudah bahagia sekarang," ucap Conan sambil menerawang. Ayumi tampak senang dengan ucapan Conan tadi.

Karena dia sudah menemukan apa yang tidak didapatkannya setelah sekian lama.

Dan apakah itu?

Itu adalah seorang sahabat. Sahabat yang peduli padanya. Mungkin terlihat sederhana tapi justru sesuatu hal yang sederhana itulah yang kadang lebih berarti bagi kita.

Dan menjadi hal yang patut diperjuangkan ...

 _'Bukankah begitu, Curacao?'_

FIN

* * *

 **Author Note** :  
Halo penguni fandom Detective Conan ...  
Masih ada yang ingat dengan saya? :'v  
All : Siapa kamu? '-'  
Sudahlah lupakan ...  
Pengen update UL tapi masih belum ada kesempatan ...  
Ini aja cuma remake dari ff utk event.  
Maaf kalau banyak kekurangannya


End file.
